


Coupled by the RNG

by Zebra (DQueenie13)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, F/M, Sacred Shelter AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DQueenie13/pseuds/Zebra
Summary: The prompt: Send me five characters and one AU setting. I'll use a random number generator to decide who's getting shipped.First prompt: The Grado characters in my Sacred Shelter FE8 AU. (Cormag/Natasha, though it ended up not being very shippy anyways.)





	Coupled by the RNG

**Author's Note:**

> While discussing ships and how they bring drama, my friend Loppy and I came up with the idea of shipping based on the RNG. And thus, here we are.

Natasha was relatively new to the prestigious Grado Veterinary Clinic. Her mentor, Dr. MacGregor, was a long-time friend of Dr. Vigarde Grado and had recommended her to the clinic after she graduated. Even though she’d only been at the clinic for two months, she already knew one of its regulars very well.

Said regular barged through the door as a blast of frigid air swept in with him. He was holding something in his arms, and Natasha already knew what it was without even getting a good look.

“Another kitten, Cormag?”

“ _Another?_ ” he mimicked with a smirk. “You make it sound like you don’t wanna see them, Natasha.”

She sighed. “It simply amazes me that you manage to find so many kittens. It’s never any other animal, either. It’s _always_ kittens.”

“Hey, I help take care of the other shelter animals here! Besides, at home I have a lizard, not a cat.”

“Because you leave all the cats here,” she giggled, and he glared at her in a jokingly disapproving way.

“Just…take the kitten, already!” Had he been holding something other than a kitten, he would have shoved it at her, but he delicately held it out for her to grab.

She didn’t immediately take it, as it seemed afraid, but let the kitten become a bit more comfortable with her presence before scooping it up. Glancing the kitten in her arms, she asked Cormag, “Is there anything wrong with the kitten? It seems healthy on the surface. Perhaps a bit thin, though.”

“Nah, she’s just a stray. But it’s always safer to check, y’know?”

 

Natasha made a sound of agreement as they walked into the treatment area. Cormag could hear the sound of running water, and a woman’s voice cooing whichever animal was getting treated.

“Colm and Neimi rescued a stray dog earlier,” Natasha explained. “Lyon and Eirika are currently washing it to get rid of fleas. It took a long time for Ephraim and Lyon to cut off all the matted hair.”

A sharp yip grabbed Cormag’s attention as a Yorkie ran down the hallway towards them. His face instantly lit up as it leapt into his arms. “Hey there, Skipper, ol’ buddy!”

After excitedly rolling around in Cormag’s arms, the Yorkie ran up to Natasha, barking at the kitten. The kitten mewled, desperately trying to escape.

“Oh dear,” Natasha sighed as she adjusted her grip on the kitten. “Do take Skipper away, please. He’s frightening her.”

A girl’s voice called down from the other end of the hallway. “I’m _sooooooo_ sorry!”

Amelia skidded into view as she turned the bend, arms flailing as her momentum on the tile floor slowed. “Skipper just _burst_ out of the room and–oh, hey Cormag!”

“Huh? Oh, uh, hi,” he stammered. The young teen quickly turned her attention back to the dog, who was still pawing at Natasha’s leg.

“C’mon, Skipper, let’s go.” When the dog didn’t budge, she continued, “C’mon buddy, don’t hurt Cormag’s kitty.”

Natasha hid her giggle as Cormag blinked. “ _My_ kitty?”

Amelia laughed. “If there’s a cat here, it’s almost always one that you brought! …Okay, _finally_ ,” she breathed as Skipper reluctantly walked into her arms. “I’ll see you guys later!”

Once she disappeared again, the two walked in silence to one of the check-up rooms. For a while, Cormag just watched Natasha look over the cat, helping out when necessary.

 

Eirika’s voice cut through the silence. “Oh, Natasha! Cormag!” She was holding a small energetic poodle that tried leaping out of her arms. “No, no, no, you can’t play just yet. Just wait ‘til you meet the other pups, okay?”

Lyon gave a small, sheepish wave as Eirika continued, “Did you bring another kitten, Cormag? What’s the name?”

“It’s, uh… uh… Rosie,” he decided, in a small voice.

“Aww, how cute! I’ll see Rosie later, then, I need to let Miki play. She’s _so_ hyper!” The dog continued yearning to be free from her arms, only placated slightly with Lyon’s gentle pats. “See you!”

After the two left, Natasha turned to look at Cormag. His face was turned towards the window, so she couldn’t get a good look at him, but she could see his face was red.

“…Cormag? Are you alright?”

“Does _everyone_ just think of me as ‘that guy who likes cats’?”

Natasha pressed a finger to her lips, trying to think of an answer. “Well… When I first met your brother, he said ‘If you ever meet a kid that looks like me, and is a crazy cat man, that’s my little brother.’ He mentioned that the scar on your cheek was from a cat… Hm?”

Cormag furiously whipped his phone out and pressed it to his ear.

* * *

Glen was typing away on his computer when his phone started buzzing. Seeing it was from his brother, he picked up. Hopefully, it wouldn’t be about helping him pick up a 5-foot-long ball python this time.

Before he could say anything, his brother’s voice boomed through the speaker. “GLEN, WHAT THE _FUCK_?!”

He had no idea what this was about, but he was used to it. It was probably about some story he’d told about Cormag to some mutual associate. Apparently, Cormag found all stories about himself to be embarrassing. From Glen’s perspective, if Cormag was going to be embarrassed, then he shouldn’t have done it to begin with.

“Sure,” he responded, knowing full well that wasn’t any sort of answer to the comment. “By the way, I’ll have to work overtime tonight. Make dinner yourself. See you.”

* * *

“…Okay. Bye.”

In a completely different tone than he started with, Cormag ended the call.

“Er… How did it go?”

Cormag gave a deep sigh that sounded like he’d lost ten years of his life. “He said, ‘sure,’ and that he has to work overtime so I have to make dinner myself.”

“I…see…”

“…I can’t cook,” Cormag sheepishly admitted.

There was a brief silence. “Would you like to come to my place and have dinner? It’s not far from you and your brothers’ apartment.”

“That’d be great, actually.”

Natasha beamed.


End file.
